


I was falling in love with you

by JoCeption



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Author accidentally falls for him, Janus is more of a flirt, M/M, a little anarchy and arsonism as a treat, patton ships it, they're both criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCeption/pseuds/JoCeption
Summary: Not a request, just some insight on how Janus spent last monday.
Relationships: The Author/Deceit | Janus Sanders





	I was falling in love with you

Janus entered the living room. He had foregone his usual outfit for a grey suit and tie with a fitting fedora and was currently putting on a pair of black gloves. “Wow, Jan…You look great!”, Patton exclaimed from the couch where he was preparing for the video marathon. He looked down at the four cups he had just set down. “You won’t be joining us?” All he received was a pitying smile, “Unfortunately I am already preoccupied tonight. Surely you’ll still have a nice evening. It’s your anniversary after all.” He added something Patton couldn’t make out and then turned towards the corridor, “I’ll be in the bathroom. If the unlikely event occurs that I won’t be out in time, just call me.” All Patton could do was nod, as the sadness began building up in his throat.

20 minutes later Janus was still not back. Instead Logan had joined him, book in hand and tie as straight as ever. They were sitting in semi-awkward silence when a knock came from the door. ‘Who could that be? They never had any visitors here…’ “Someone down from Egotropolis, I would say.” Oops, apparently he had said that out loud. “Uh, yeah of course”, puzzled he untangled himself from his blanket and trotted towards the front door. “Hi, is Janus ready yet?” The Ego in front of Patton couldn’t be older than 30, with short black hair and piercing bright eyes. He was wearing a suit as well, this one black-grey. “Uh, yeah sure I’ll get him!”, Patton shut the door again and had to stop himself from squealing. “Oh my god, Logan. I think Janus has a date!”, he whisper-shouted. “What brings you to that conclusion?”, the Side had finally shut his book and now looked at him with mild interest. “There’s a man outside that came to pick him up, they’re both wearing suits and he spent the last half hour in the bathroom- oh god this is so cute!” “Now Patton, don’t jump to conclusions. They could just be business partners…of Arson!” Logan received a distraught glare for that but his partner still walked up to the bathroom.

“Uh, Janus? Your- there’s someone at the door asking for you.” Already? The deceitful Side threw another glance into the bathroom mirror and then pulled out his watch. 8 before 7, he was early! Sighing he swung open the door and came face to face with a flabbergasted Patton. “Oh gosh, you look so good!” Well he knew that, he hadn’t spend 35 minutes on his make-up for nothing (technically 30 minutes, the last few were spent hyping himself up)! With a curt nod to Logan he marched over and opened the front door.

“Hey, Gorgeous. Ready to go?” He had to supress a snort and an eye-roll because he could practically feel Patton smile behind him. “Let’s go, dear”, he purred and linked arms with him. It wasn’t until he heard the door shut behind them that Janus burst out laughing. “You are impossible. Did you have to make Patton believe we’re on a date?” The Author just flashed him a sharp grin, “Is that not what this is?” Janus shook his head, “Your ideas of a romantic outing are absolutely universal.” The writer rolled his eyes, “Hilarious. Come on, I know just the place downtown where we can get free drinks.” “Why, did you threaten the bartender again?”, came the off-hand comment. “No, that was one time! Got rid of his wife through…”

They linked arms again and resumed their walk at a quicker pace. It was a monday evening, so the city wasn’t that filled and the few entities they came across were quick to make way for the couple. Janus was aware of the satisfied grin of his partner but kept quiet. For once he didn’t mind the peace and silence. They arrived at the club soon enough, electro swing already audible. “And it’s jazz night as well. Quite the coincedence.” “Anything for you, handsome.”

“I told you not to call me that”, it was the same remark he had made a few hours (and drinks and chases) prior, only that he was now leaning against the Author more heavily. “I gotta. You always blush when I do. It’s adorable.” As if on cue he felt his face get hotter again, “Shut up, you’re not the one who was drinking.” “Exactly, that’s why I’m getting you home. Your place or mine?” Janus let himself fall into the car seat, “I will be missed tonight, so yours.” Nodding Author started up the engine and the Bentley drove off. He threw a worried glance to the side. “Don’t vomit into my car, got it?” He didn’t get a responds while Janus just continued to stare out of the window into the night. His face softened when they entered the forest, “Are you up for a game of chess?” A short head shake. “I can get the fireplace up and hot in 5. I’m working on a new book I could read to you.”

“-there wasn’t a single thing he could for her now. Remorseful he exited the museum, twirling the ring between his fingers. This wasn’t a crime scene, it was a massacre.” He set the book aside and looked down onto his chest, where his lover’s head had landed at some point during the last hour. The story was nightmare-inducing at best but Janus was sleeping peacefully for once, not bothered by a care in the world. Good. Slowly he carried him up to his bed. The suit jacket and tie had disappeared at some point during the night, but he still wrote him into some pyjamas and made them both more comfortable in the bed. Looking down onto the sleeping form of the Side he could almost feel something like affection beside the general attraction and lust. “You know”, Author murmured while driving his fingers through Janus’ hair, “I might just stay with you for once.”


End file.
